Property Of The Western Lands
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: All of Inuyasha's friends are dead. He's left in a puddle of blood when his brother saves his life. At one condition. He has to join his brother's army.


'Inuyasha, you're not alone anymore.'

'That's a lie,' Inuyasha thought, 'I am alone. You just don't know that.'

Kagome was gone, Sango and Miroku were also gone, not even Shippo was spared by Naraku. He was the only one who lived. The only one who got out of that battle with his life.

'Naraku, you jackass, you stole Kikyo from me and now Kagome and the others.' Inuyasha silently confirmed.

Then Inuyasha fell into a pool of his own blood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong?" Rin asked the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru didn't even register her voice, he stood there, sniffing the air. His brother's scent was on the wind in fresh blood, the scent was so thick Sesshoumaru knew he was either dead or close to it.

"Rin, stay here with Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could it only took him ten minutes to get to his younger brother, Inuyasha was wounded greatly, so much that he had passed out from loss of blood, said blood that was staining the ground.

"What have you done, Otouto?" Sesshoumaru asked.

He walked over to Inuyasha's side then carefully picked him up. Sesshoumaru held his brother like a wedding bride so he didn't cause the younger unnecessary pain.

"My services don't come cheap Inuyasha."

The only sound in the forest was the Western Lord's boots walking in the forest, not even the birds made a sound.

Inuyasha was warm, he felt better then he could ever remember. He never wanted to leave that warm soft surface.

"Wake up Inuyasha." A familiar voice ordered. Inuyasha snuggled deeper into the soft material.

"Now!"

Inuyasha fell out of the bed with a start. He got up off the floor and stood face to face with the one, who woke him up, surprised to see gold eyes like his own.

"Sesshoumaru! What the fuck to do you want?!"

Sesshoumaru tripped Inuyasha and when Inuyasha tried to get up Sesshoumaru pushed him back down with his boot.

"That's called a push-up Little Brother. You'll be doing a lot of them if you don't follow your orders. Welcome to the Western Lands Army Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru announced.

"There's no way in hell I'll serve in your army _Nii-san_!" Inuyasha pledged.

"That's **Lord** Sesshoumaru to **you**! And, yes, **little brother**, you are serving in my army because **I'm** the one who **saved** your ass!" Sesshoumaru explained. "And if you don't listen to me you'll be getting to know the floor as your best friend, you still have forty-nine push-ups to go so don't get cocky!"

Inuyasha tried to get up again only to be pushed back down. Right now, he would surrender and he started doing push-ups. After twenty push-ups his body gave and he collapsed.

"Stop, I can't do any more. My arms hurt." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Of course your arms hurt. You not even halfway finished, I can stay here all night doing this if you don't hurry up. You'll be the one missing dinner, not me."

"You think I care?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will, when you're hungry enough to care."

"Are you forgetting I used to go days without food!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But you didn't work like this, and I am not letting you go easy."

Sesshoumaru was right; Inuyasha was used to running but not this. Soon his stomach started to protest his rebellious nature. Inuyasha found himself drained of all forms of energy by the time he finished his push-ups.

"Get into your uniform then you can go to the Mess Hall. It's the dome topped building." With that, Sesshoumaru walked out of the bunkhouse.

Inuyasha was confused at first. He had ever worn a uniform in his life. Then he looked over to the bed that Sesshoumaru put him in and found a trunk with a tight gray haroi and tight hakama lying on top. At the bottom of the trunk were large, lace up boots. Inuyasha winced at the sheer ugliness of the clothes. He couldn't imagine why **that** of all things, was his uniform. Slowly he picked up the haroi and noticed the following embroidery,

**Privet Tosio Inuyasha**

**Section 7**

**Troop 9**

"Sesshoumaru I want to kill you just because of the goddamn uniform. Forget everything else, this thing disserves to be burned." Inuyasha thought out load.

Regardless, Inuyasha put it on. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to kick his ass for not wearing it.


End file.
